User talk:Tardisgirl98
I BE A BOX! AND, Uh thats it! :) My Archive!!!!!!!! User talk:Tardisgirl98/Archive PIE!!! Thanks! }} Thanks! BF!! }} music Buudy list ,best firiend }} Music Club }} Have a good one to you.}} There's a llama! }} Jar Jar Bink's all new spreadable jam! Only £1.99! . I haven't seen you on in ages. I'm doing my dang spanish homework, it's levelled. So how is you?}} 21:24, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Um...Hi Um.....Hi my name is Vanessa have you meet my cousin Autumm? I hope we can be great friends! Friendly Friends Yes ,But i Don't like Ned flanders in simpsons he annoying! but i like ever thing else you said. have this! Vanessa Belle 16:29, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Leekspin Hiya BFF! Jessica9316 13:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) The Door can see in the Future! Flander Ban YOU LIKE CHARLE! THE UNICORN! OMG HE THE BEST! Snow Princess31 22:19, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I made this userbox! You are so asome!Snow Princess31 01:29, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Yep and tehee! Snow Princess31 20:12, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! My name Sister of the Night,I hope we can be friends!Sister of the Night 13:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I Dropped My Book On the Floor }} Can I join Tardisgirl's Production? I'll give you these! ''' ' ' ' Peachie Girl 01:30, May 13, 2011 (UTC)' Why, Hello! Q & A Doctor Who I was wondering just out of random curiosity does your name come form the Doctor Who TARDIS ir was a random name you cam up with- Cookie Is My Name! Cookies Are My Game! Hi! I AM WWE DIVA but you can call me Rebecca or Cookie WHATEVER you want to call me! I would like to join Tardisgirl98's Productions. TTFN!WWE Diva 21:41, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! WWE Diva 15:11, August 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S. i also dont like Ned Flanders, i guess hes just a little annoying }} Hi, im icecream, can i be in tardisgirl98 prouductions?Icecream18 (talk) 12:30, July 28, 2012 (UTC)IcecreamIcecream18 (talk) 12:30, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Tardisgirl98. I'm Coolio15 and if you haven't heard I'm trying to start a new MySims Drama series called '''Can You Keep A Secret?. I'm currently searching for custom-made characters to take the roles of the characters who are not actually from the MySims series. I was searching over and thought that your avatar sim, 'Katie Supergroove'would be perfect for the role of Sophie, one of the main characters. I just wanted to know if that would be okay with you since your the creator of the sim. If you could respond as soon as possible, it'd be great so I can start working on pre-show stuff with all the characters. Sadly, Coolio, Katie is inactive. Hopefully she'll come back one day... From Cmv2003: Hey, Tardisgirl. Icecream18 has a MySims Wiki yearbook thing. Just go to the blog page section and look at it if you want to. From Cmv2003: Sorry if I didn't put signature but I will now.Cmv2003 (talk) 01:01, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Come in here get y'all juice!